GN-006 Cherudim Gundam
The GN-006 Cherudim Gundam (aka Cherudim Gundam, Cherudim) is the successor unit to GN-002 Gundam Dynames in season two of Mobile Suit Gundam 00, piloted by Lockon Stratos. It would be later be upgraded to the GN-006GNHW/R Cherudim Gundam. Technology & Combat Characteristics As Dynames' successor, Cherudim is another sniper mobile suit. Cherudim is equipped with a dedicated precision targeting camera located in its forehead (above the V-Fin) similar to Dynames. In normal situations, it is protected by a crystalline cover. Cherudim executes sniper mode by exposing its forehead scope and lowering a gun module within the cockpit for pilot control. The cockpit also contains a docking interface for Lockon's orange Haro for system delegation(s). The antenna on the head (Clavicle Antenna) possess the same features as it did in the 3rd Generation Gundams, which is to control GN Particles. For this unit, the sensor is mounted in between the antennas as the GN Particles can shield the sensors from external interference like radar and electromagnetic waves. In situations where there are lots of interferences from other MS, it allows Cherudim to carry out precision sniping with a stabilized GN Particle field that shields the sensors. The armor pieces that are mounted on the left and right of the chest protects the intakes. At the same time, exhaust GN Particles creates a stable particle environment for the sensors. The soles of Cherudim's feet are also different from most MS, which are usually designed for walking and other feats. By contrast, Cherudim's feet are mostly optimized for stability during sniping. By manipulating GN Particles, they are also able to perform extremely stable flight. The parts on the soles and ankles can grip the ground for increases stability. While the 3rd Generation Gundams have their GN Drives mounted in the torso,1/100 GN-006 Cherudim Gundam manual the miniaturization of GN Drive chassis technology now allows them to be mounted in more specific locations for specialization purposes. In the case of Cherudim, its GN Drive is mounted at the back of the waist. This location was chosen so that the GN Drive's topological defect is least affected by minute interference of the surroundings. In addition to less interference, this setup allows the drive to charge the GN Shield Bits that covers it. When active in battle, the bits can do emergency quick recharges by being close to the drive itself. Cherudim's primary armament is its GN Sniper Rifle II, which is stored on the right MS shoulder. The weapon can switch from being a long range beam rifle or a short-to-medium ranged three-barrel beam sub-machine gun. The dual functions of the weapons were meant to increase combat efficiency and survivability of Cherudim as the predecessor unit had combat deficiencies with single purposed weapons. Cherudim also has a pair of GN Beam Pistols II. The beam pistols are generally used for short range combat. If the battle gets into the melee range, their edges on the guns can be used for parrying beam sabers, at the same time making them makeshift hatchets. When in dangerous situations, Cherudim has 9 GN Shield Bits ''all with a GN Beam Gun mounted in them which can be deployed to help defend Cherudim and fend off enemy opponents with defensive shielding and firing. To destroy immediate targets, Cherudim can launch 8 GN Missiles as countermeasures. In desperate situations, Cherudim can execute Trans-Am to increase the Gundam’s speed, power, and strength to its overall systems for greater combat efficiency. Overall, the Cherudim features enhancements to offset the combat deficiencies of the Gundam Dynames while retaining its primary role as Celestial Being's long range Gundam. Armaments ;*GN Beam Pistol II :The GN Beam Pistols are located at the upper back of Cherudim, right above the verniers. The blade of the weapons have anti-beam coating to fight or defend against beam saber attacks.Lacking beam sabers and solid blades, this makes pistols the suit's only melee weapons. It's unclear if the blades are infused with GN Particles like a particle infused solid sword but they have been observed parrying other solid GN Blades.Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 2 Episode 24 "Beyond" The idea of a beam pistol that can block beam sabers was first suggested to Ian by the former Lockon during Dynames' testing stages.Mobile Suit Gundam 00P File No. 19 "Escaper"Lyle favors the pistols more than all other Cherudim's weapons, frequently seen rushing straight before enemy units and shoot/chop them up close with the pistols despite them being secondary weapons, instead of shooting from far as the creation of the suit intended. ;*GN Missiles :Just like Dynames, the armored ''skirt of Cherudim has GN Missiles hidden within the armor. The missiles tend to be used as immediate countermeasures during battle. The missiles are of the standard variety, GN Particles warp the surface of enemy MS units on contact and explode. A pair of GN Missiles are loaded into each armor piece, a total of 8 GN Missiles were installed on the 4 armor pieces. ;*GN Shield Bits :Cherudim is equipped with nine GN Shield Bits (2 on the left shoulder as a shield, 1 on each kneecap, and 5 wrapped around the GN Drive on its rear torso). The shield bits are remotely controlled by Haro and used for defensive purposes; the bits have beam weaponry built at the tip to assist Cherudim in combat. The beams are meant for close range firing, deterring enemy units away from Cherudim in between active shielding. When shielding, these bits can combine together to form different shields with different shapes and sizes while still retaining the ability to shoot GN Beams powerful enough to damage any suits. When used in conjunction with Trans-Am, the bits have 3x the performance capabilities, strong enough to repel or block beam fire from a battle cruiser. ;*GN Sniper Rifle II :Far more accurate,versatile and portable than Dynames' sniper rifle, the GN Sniper Rifle II functions as a sniper rifle and a sub-machine gun. In sniper rifle form, the weapon is fully extended and works in conjunction with Cherudim's ocular scope for sniping. In sub-machine gun form, the sniper rifle folds in half to become a 3-barrel sub-machine gun for rapid fire. When not in use, it can be stored on the right shoulder.HG 1/144 GN-006 Cherudim Gundam manualThe capability to be folded also facilitates greater ease of portability. System Features ;*"Bit Control System" :The GN Shield Bits are remotely controlled through Haro. The bits are capable of manual control, but it's more difficult for the pilot to keep track of targets while piloting. When more firepower is needed, Lockon can have Haro switch the GN Shield Bits into purely remote offensive bits, Assault Mode. The bits can individually fire upon a target(s) or form into two cannon-like guns upon larger targets. In Defense Mode , the GN Shield Bits will surround Cherudim as an active shielding system. The bits are maneuvered remotely through Haro to protect Cherudim and can intercept incoming fire from enemy MS units. The bits can be used to form one large shield to help Cherudim snipe targets uninterrupted from enemy fire and/or shield friendlies in battle. The bits speed are increased through Trans-Am, giving the Gundam a near perfect defense system. ;*Trans-Am System ;*Holoscreen : Mounted on the backpack, the Holoscreen is a system that is deployed for shooting in Trans-Am Mode. In this mode, it gathers various data and does high speed calculations before giving feedback to the Meister. Accurate data and high probability predictions allow extremely sharp precision. The gun module for the pilot switches the scope for a different targeting system for firing. Variants ;*GN-006/SA Cherudim Gundam SAGA ;*GN-006GNHW/R Cherudim Gundam History The full history of Cherudim is closely linked with Lockon Stratos (Lyle Dylandy), please read the profile for complete history. Picture Gallery Cherudim Front.jpg|GN-006 Cherudim Gundam (Front View) Cherudim Rear.jpg|GN-006 Cherudim Gundam (Back View) Cherudim Gundam.jpg|Fan art CG GN-006 Cherudim Gundam Rear.jpg|Fan art CG rear GN-006 Cherudim Gundam Wallpaper.jpg|Cherudim Gundam Wallpaper GN-006 Cherudim Gundam Shield Bits Wallpaper.jpg|Cherudim with Shield Bits Cherudim Sniper Mode.jpg|Cherudim Sniper Scope gn-006-cockpit.jpg|Cockpit gn-006-gndrivebitdock.jpg|GN drive & Bits gn-006gnhwr-gnriflebit.jpg|Rifle bits gn-006-gnmissilepod.jpg|GN missiles gn-006-gnshieldbit.jpg|Shield Bits gn-006-gnsniperrifleii.jpg|GN Sniper Rifle II gn-006-gnpistolii.jpg|GN Pistol II gn-006-targetvisor.jpg|Holographic Sniping System gn-006-head.jpg|Head gn-006-footanchor.jpg|Foot Anchor GN-006_Cherudim_Gundam-01.jpg|Cherudim MS Girl 153978.jpg|GN-006 Cherudim Gundam - Gundam War Card cheridum (2).jpg Notes *Cherudim is named after Cherubim, a type of spiritual being mentioned in the Bible, usually associated with the presence of God. It literally mean as "great, mighty, propitious, blessed". *In September 2009 special version of 1/100 Cherudim Gundam kit was released featuring designer's colors and markings. References External Links *GN-006 Cherudim Gundam on MAHQ.net *GN-006 Cherudim Gundam on Wikipedia.org ja:GN-006 ケルディムガンダム